1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for creating and installing resin-based panels that can be used as decorative architectural walls.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Some recent architectural designs have implemented synthetic, polymeric resins, which can be used as windows, ceiling panels, partitions, walls, etc., in offices and homes. Present polymeric resin-based materials generally used for creating decorative resin-based panels comprise polyvinyl chloride or “PVC” materials; polyacrylate materials such as acrylic, and poly(methylmethacrylate) or “PMMA;” polyester materials such as poly(ethylene terephthalate), or “PET;” poly(ethylene terephthalate modified with a compatible glycol such as 1,4-dimethanol or 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propanediol) or “PETG” (or “PCTG”); as well as polycarbonate materials.
In general, resin-based materials such as these are now popular compared with decorative cast glass or laminated glass materials, since resin-based materials can be manufactured to be more resilient, and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or colored appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resin-based panels can also provide more flexibility, compared with glass, in terms of color, ability to texture, gauge availability, lower material density (implying lower panel weight) and considerably higher impact resistance. Furthermore, decorative resin-based panels have a fairly wide utility since they can be manufactured and fabricated to include a wide variety of artistic colors and images. This stated flexibility applies both in the manufacturing phase, as well as in the post-manufacturing, or ultimate-use, phase.
One use-based application of polymeric resins in architectural environments is that of a decorative panel, which can be used to decorate an existing wall, an interior wall or ceiling finish, or as a new wall partition. For example, a 4×8 foot resin-based panel could be used as a partition wall by inserting the resin-based panel inside a wood, plastic or metal frame that has bottom, side, and top grooves for holding the resin-based panel securely. If the resin-based panel is translucent, the resin-based panel might also be formed with embedded decorative materials, which could provide additional creative features to the partition or interior finish. Light transmitted on either side of the wall will provide an aesthetic effect to viewers on the opposing side.
In other cases, such as with existing, non-partition walls, a colored, resin-based panel can also be mounted directly against the existing wall (e.g., existing drywall) to provide another kind of aesthetic effect. This is ordinarily done using a combination of adhesives and/or other mounting materials such as two-sided tapes, screws, glues and the like. Unfortunately, the aesthetic effect of this type of resin-based panel material is limited since the resin-based panel's opacity is important for obscuring the mounting materials (e.g., adhesives, existing dry wall, and so forth). In particular, resin walls used in this type of environment will not ordinarily include decorative objects, and are not constructed to allow light to transmit through the resin-based panel as such translucency can often exhibit a shadowing effect, which is considered undesirable by designers and architects.
There are yet additional challenges for mounting these types of resin-based panels directly to an existing wall. For example, the resin-based panels can be fairly heavy relative to the adhesives, and the materials and methods for mounting these materials are often not readily configured for the type of expansion and/or contraction that can effect the resin-based panels over time. Furthermore, existing wall treatment systems designed for polymeric materials also suffer from issues associated with the “creep” of resin-based material over time. Creep occurs when the resin-based material flows over time in the direction of gravity, such that some resin-based panels can gain a slight degree visual distortion in a portion of the panel. Furthermore, creep, in addition to any expansion and contraction of material due to temperature changes, can cause the polymeric-based or resin-based panels to buckle and/or deflect where held in a rigid fashion. For this reason, polymeric materials used in wall panel systems have traditionally been limited to materials that may be more dimensionally stable such as glass, woods, concrete, gypsum, metals and the like, but nevertheless less aesthetically desirable materials due to their lack of translucency.
There are other ways in which decorative walls can be fastened to an existing wall to create decorative effects, which can avoid some of the disadvantages of using primarily opaque materials. For example, some builders will mount a translucent glass panel to an existing wall using one or more “standoffs” that are designed to mount into a specifically designed frame for the existing wall, or, in other configurations, to mount directly to metal or wood studs in the wall, or some other concrete or steel substrate. This type of mounting allows light to pass from the gap—created by the standoffs—between the frame that was mounted to the existing wall and the translucent glass panel, and to the other side of the panel to thereby create an aesthetic effect.
Unfortunately, glass is a heavier, often more expensive, and typically more fragile material than polymeric resin-based panels. In particular, the weight of glass makes it fairly difficult, if not impossible, to mount a glass panel to common drywall or wood wall substrates. Furthermore, the frame systems used to mount the glass panels in a standoff position from an existing wall tend to be quite complicated, tend to need precise measurements of the existing wall, and also tend to involve a significant amount of labor to install. Still further, glass panels cannot be easily modified to incorporate decorative materials, and so are limited in the type of aesthetic effect they can provide, even after taking the time to create and install them in a specific environment. Yet still further, glass systems that use standoffs attached directly to the wall must be pre-fabricated to accommodate the natural expansion and contraction that could otherwise be field-fabricated with resin-based panels.
Another of the problems with existing panel systems is that many attachment points are typically needed in order to counter the tendency of the attached material to deflect under its own weight. This is partially because systems generally rely on supporting the panel from the bottom portion of the panel. In addition, existing panel or wall systems are configured to hold the given panels in their existing shape, which tend to be either flat or curved, with little additional variation thereof. Unfortunately, to achieve a curved wall surface, the wall system frame (or relevant attachment objects) will ordinarily need to be constructed to match the curves of the material, which can result in significant expense, complexity, and still other aesthetic limitations.